Talk:Grenadier Guards of Alsace/Archive 1
Im actually quite impressed by this IG outfit, seems very solid so far. Though there are a few small things I'd like to point out, your correct in that coming from a high gravity world would make these guys stronger, but Im not sure about taller. Im fairly sure it would make people short and stocky, whereas low grav worlds would make you tall and lanky. Also you should change the Lasgun's they use to Laslocks, as the weapon you've desrcribed fits the description of such weapons perfectly, basically their las guns in the style of ye olde muskets, and tend to be much more powerful per shot but need to reload much more and with slower rates of fire. I have a similar regiment, the Aradian Storm Guard. Who use the same Line Infantry tactics and similar style weaponry, but also make usage of cavalry, armoured and artillery units. We could perhaps have a collab campaign or something between our 2 outfits sometime in the future. Also Im not sure about regiments having a minimum of 800,000 troops, regiments can vary alot in numbers, from a few hundred to many thousands. But 800,000 is a hell of alot. The biggest IG regiemnt I can think of off the top of my head is the 18th Valhallan, who have 120,000. So yeah, maybe tone down the numbers to a 100,000 or so. Other than those few things, the article is pretty good so far, and has alot of potential for expansion. And its allways nice to see an IG article, instead of all the spess mahreen chapters that are ussually produced by new users. Orkmarine 07:56, August 18, 2014 (UTC) I'm glad you like it, i have always liked the Imperial Guard over space marines, and then Traitor Marines before loyalists. I have made changes to the text based on what you have said, and i thank you for the friendly critisism. I am thinking of adding some light artillary components in the future, but we will see. I saw your IG regiment, and thought it looked pretty cool, truth be told i actually read a couple of IG reg's to see what other people had done before posting mine, and your's i went back to a couple of times. I wouldn't mind doing a collab campaign sometime in the future, I am generally free. Gunther Thorald (talk) 09:40, August 18, 2014 (UTC) These guys are good and I wouldn't mind if a collab came out that would actually get finished for once on this wiki! So I'd be happy to join in if you think of doing one. The only thing that I find strange is yes your right Grenadiers are the strongest but in the 18th century the Grenadiers would be the only men trusted to use explosives which in your guys lack of field artillery perhaps you should add some unique hand held explosives they can use. That's not a criticism it's a suggestion. Once again really like them Clockwork Tactics (talk) 09:10, August 18, 2014 (UTC) If you are going to add some light Artillery I recommend the Thudd Gun or Quad-Launcher as it is also known as, since they are very light and can be drawn by horses, they can be fire 4 times rapidly and are quick to reload. Also their general apperance could be seen as old cannons to go along with their Laslocks. Another suggestion would be to also give them Dragoons, mounted cavalry for blitz attacks and flanking, since your regiment would be vulnerable to defensive batteries, like heavy bolter emplacements or enemy artillery. So having the Light Artillery and the Fast Attack Cavalry to support your massed line infantry, and can help keep casualties down. Blackdamp (talk) 09:16, August 18, 2014 (UTC) I agree with Blackdamp, adding cavalry and field artillery to these guys would be a good addition. It would mean they wouldent be constnatly relying on other regimnts for support, and could carry out a much further range of tactics and strategies. Cavalry could be in the form of both melee cav and dragoons, or even just mounted infantry for mobile deployment. Orkmarine 09:50, August 18, 2014 (UTC) I thank you all for your constructive critisism and suggestions, it really has changed multiple things about the Britton Grenadiers. Receently i have been looking at the Rough Riders adn Cavalry regiments of the Imperium, i believe i can incorporate these somehow into the Britton Grenadiers. Thank you all again :D Gunther Thorald (talk) 14:32, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey. How would you be willing to have an enemy for the grenadiers to fight? My new human empire the Upea Enip? Think bout it Clockwork Tactics (talk) 10:48, September 2, 2014 (UTC) I believe that is an excelent idea. Now onward to battle, many glorius victories await. Gunther Thorald (talk) 09:43, September 5, 2014 (UTC) The idea of using 18th Century gun line tactics in the universe of 40k is ludicrous. While the stereotype of the Imperial Guard being this large, incompetent force that uses tactics like that has become quite common is still a fabrication, so ignore it. Even then Death Korps of Krieg - whom possess a culture of death worship - haven't actually achieved much in their conflicts other than mass casualties, in fact on Vraks the Death Korps fighting a force that's only advantage was numbers, and even then, the Death Korps were outwitted by some of the most insane Khorne Bezerkers due to their tactics. Even then, the idea of "being trained and disciplined" making up for tactics which became obsolete with the invention of the machine gun (now a common place weapon) and lacking heavy weapons (even the Death Korps possess heavy weapons, even then it was one of the few things that ensured they did not totally collapse at Vraks) means that this whole idea is impossible and Non-Canon Friendly. Unless they are fighting a force which is basically the same in equipment and doctrine, they would almost certainly lose most battles, unless the opponent somehow ran out of ammunition. Any force with heavy weapons or artillery would see this force destroyed, in fact a WW1-WW2 army would utterly rout this force. Furthermore, Galic would be extinct by now, or degraded to the point which means that it is unrecognizable. Trust me, I'm Scottish, and it's bordering on White Rhino status as a language. It's not a badly written article, it's simply unfitting and impossible that this regiment would've been able to do anything. --Imposter101 (talk) 14:27, May 22, 2015 (UTC) I'm actually in the middle of 'reforming' this entire regiment, so not quite finished yet, and yes I do understand how utterly stupid some of it sounded, and quite frankly i am glad that i am redoing this. But i do thank you for your critisism Gunther Thorald (talk) 17:08, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the Grenadier Guard's numbers, there's no real way that the Grenadier Guard's could maintains several 100,000 large Regiments without the aid of some sort of birthing or cloning technology. I'd scale back on the numbers (I know it's part of the older fluff, but just in case). I'd also avoid the full on French. Languages from modern day Earth would've degraded totally by now, even High Gothic being only tangentially related to English and bearing traces of bastardised Latin. --Imposter101 (talk) 18:16, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Yea I think back then, I didn't understand the actual scale of these regiments, but with a bit more research, i'm understanding it a lot more. With the language, I guess all i'm trying to do is give them motto's and regiment names in French, somewhat like how some modern day forces use Latin in the same way (Not so much Regiment names, but hopefully you catch my meaning) Gunther Thorald (talk) 05:23, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Not bad at all, and this is coming from someone not overly fond of the french. Major issue in history though, as the Imperium did not exist circa 27th Millenium. The Imperium of Man as it stands has only existed since M30, and reached its peak at the end of M31. Ever since the death of the Emperor it has been in decline, but damn it its a slow one. The ancestors of your guard would be, like most planets, people on a world inhabited by mankind during the Dark Age of Technology and its people devolved during the Long Night, which saw the collapse of the unknown and unamed human confederation that spread mankind so far and wide across the stars. Baiscally, thats a time in history so far back there is hardly a trace of that time safe for the occassional super weapon or top secret technology that the Admech have spirited away to covet in their archotech vaults. Short of that she seems pretty solid, could use just a bit of polish and your looking at quite the popular guard regiment.T42 (talk) 08:16, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, fixed some things regarding the History. Hopefully in the future, i can do some RP campaign with these guys, really looking forward to seeing how well i can get them to perform. Gunther Thorald (talk) 13:02, May 23, 2015 (UTC) A well written article for sure, I do especially like the Engineers, since they remind me of my own Mine Guards. I can't really give any Critiques that the others already haven't. Though I understand wanting to use another language for your article. The language I tried making for my Mine Guard was just some bastardized German and Russian to better fit their current theme. I do look forward to reading this article when you get around to redoing it. Always nice to see a good IG article. Blackdamp (talk) 07:31, May 30, 2015 (UTC)